His Little Girls
by Runs with Werewolfs
Summary: Set in the future, the guys are 20. James's parents are deadbeats and James's brother's a jerk who dumps their four year old twin sisters Libby and Sophie on James for the weekend, but how will the house hold up under two little girls. Jagan and Kenlos.
1. Olivia Danielle and Sophie Grace

**My Little Girls**

**Chapter 1: Olivia Danielle and Sophie Grace  
**

* * *

"Andrew, I can't take the girls, I have to rehearse today!" 20 year old James Diamond stood in the living room of the apartment he shared with his four best friends and his best friend's mom and little sister, that he had lived in for the last five years, arms crossed. "I can't chase two four year olds around all day, Andy!"

"You have to, I have to be New York tonight, you have to watch them until dad gets home from Hawaii in 2 days" his older brother said, brushing his dark hair out of his face. "I mean, I could take them with me, I guess.." he trailed off, hand digging around in his pocket for his ciggerette lighter. James shook his head as Andrew lit a cigarette, he'd let Bitter's deal with that one.

Except for the dark brown hair and height, James and Andrew were nothing alike. While James was muscular, with defined muscles, at the peak of health, with bright eyes and healthy skin, his older brother was soft, weak, hardly able to lift either of his tiny sisters, who were both barely 30 pounds. His skin was dry and rough, and his eyes were watery and red. James didn't like his little sisters around Andrew because Andrew was a whore and he smoked. James had not been thrilled when his dad had dumped the girls on Andrew. James quickly made a decision, even thought it wouldn't be convenient, his sister's didn't need to be exposed to second hand dragon breath for one second longer.

"Fine" James said reluctantly. He slammed the door in his brother's face and turned around to survey the two, almost 3 feet tall, tiny humans standing behind him, eyes wide. The girls were carbon copies of each other, with big, dark brown eyes and curly, blonde hair. The only difference between the two of them was that Olivia- or Libby, as he called her, was in jeans and a t-shirt, while Sophie was in a dress, with a jacket covering her tiny shoulders. Libby's hair was pulled back into a ponytail, while Sophie's was hanging down.

Libby and Sophie had been a surprise. His mom and dad had thought they were done after trying since James was 4 to have another kid. James had not been thrilled when, 6 months after moving to LA, his parents had called and told him they were going to have a third child in a just under 6 months. His mom was in her early 40's at the time and Logan had gone about how she was putting herself at risk having a baby.

His parents were now the ultimate dead beat parents, constantly dumping their twins on Andrew and James. They had flown off to Hawaii this week, leaving Andrew to care for the kids. And now dead beat number three was flaking on the poor girls. There was a part of James- the part of James who was best friends with super brother Kendall, that wanted to try and get custody of the girls, or even pay for a nanny for them. They were sweet and tiny and he knew from Logan and Mama Knight that kid's needed consistency.

He grinned at the little girls. "Okay, well, why don't we go wake up Logie?" he said with a grin. Sophie yawned and nodded and Libby couldn't even nod for the yawn that was swallowing up her face. James felt annoyance bubbling up, he'd forgotten that Andrew lived 2 hours away and that It was 6 am. What kind of jerk woke 2 four year olds up at 4 am to dump them on his unsuspecting brother? Much less the only 2 four year olds who couldn't sleep in a car. "I have another idea" he said, fighting back a yawn himself. "Why don't we all just crawl into bed with Logan and sleep until Carlos blows something up and Logan wakes up?" He asked, scooping one girl into each arm.

Sophie put her on his shoulder. "I'm tired"

Libby nodded as she snuggled into his neck. "Andy's a meanie" she mumbled. James laughed, how many times had he thought the same thing when he was not much older than Libby and Sophie.

"Yeah, Andy's a meanie" he said with a grin, carrying the girls into his and Logan's shared room. The room was dark; James had let Logan sleep when he had gotten the text from his brother saying that Andy would be there with the "brats" in 10 minutes. As James shut the door, Logan stirred in bed and sat up.

"James, what are you doing up? It's 6 AM on the day we don't go in until 2" Logan asked groggily. James smiled, he knew Logan really meant "babe, get your butt back in bed, I'm cold".

"Hey, sorry. Andy texted me and we're on babysitting duty for the next 2 days" James informed him.

Logan blinked. "The girls are here?"

James dropped them each onto the bed and smiled as Sophie quickly crawled across the bed and jumped onto Logan's chest. James crawled into the bed next to Olivia, who wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned at him. "Jamie, can we go to Disneyland?" she asked sleepily.

James shook his head, smiling at the sound of Logan's "Aww" from next to him. "Sorry squirt, I have to work later. Tomorrow's my day off, maybe then"

"Promise?"

"Sure" James said. "Now, get some sleep, we have to get up soon." He urged. Pretty soon, her head dropped and her breathing slowed down. "Is Sophie asleep?" he asked Logan.

Logan smiled, and the bed creaked as Logan lifted Sophie off his chest and put her next to Libby. "Out like a light" he said, turning on his side to survery James. James closed his eyes, wanting a little bit more sleep. "Hey, James?" James cracked open an eye. "Is this what it would be like, you know? If we had kids?" he asked softly.

James shrugged. "Probably. This could be us in a couple months if I get my way."

"What do you mean" Logan asked.

James sighed. "They deserve better than what my parents and Andrew give them. They need something consistent. I think I'm the only one of my family that has their well being in mind here, and that's new to me, because- I think Kendall called me a loveable narcissist last week?

"He did, and you are, except when it comes to these two. And me" Logan sighed. "So you'd break up your family by suing for custody?"

"I'd try to get them to sign over custody. The way my parents act, I think that they'd be willing too- it would give them a lot more freedom. Would you be okay with that?"

Logan nodded. "Of course. I love Sophie and Libby. But the others should have a say"

James nodded. "I know"

* * *

"James!"

James came out of the bathroom, Sophie's hair brush and a box of tiny rubber bands in his hand. Kendall was standing in the kitchen, with chocolate pudding on his shirt, holding his arm out to keep Libby at arms length. "What?" James asked, trying not to laugh.

"Why didn't you tell me that Libby and Sophie were coming?" Kendall asked.

James shrugged. "I didn't know until 5:50 this morning, and I thought you would have figured out when you saw the pink and purple duffle bags and suitcases that we had been invaded by tiny preschoolers in Disney Princess dresses" he said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm the big brother who knows his way around a hair brush and a ponytail" he said, sliding back into the bathroom.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Okay…uh…Olivia….you stay there…I'm going to..go change. LOGAN, could you come watch your boyfriend's little sister?" he shouted. Logan ran down stairs, Libby's doll in his hand.

"Olivia! You were supposed to stay with me!" Kendall exited to his and Carlos's bedroom leaving Libby and Logan in the kitchen area. "do you want to play with your doll?" Libby shook her head.

" No." Logan raised an eyebrow.

" No?"

" No," Libby crossed her arms and shook her head. " No. I want to go outside." Logan sighed and lifted up Libby into his arms and went over to Sophie and James in the bathroom. James tied up Sophie's hair into a perfect ponytail.

" How did you make that so perfect?" Logan asked James, smirking a bit. James let out a small chuckle.

" I have no clue."

" Jamie can we go outside?" Libby asked her brother.

" Let me ask your sister. Sophie do you want to go outside?" Sophie glanced up at James and Logan and then at Libby who was smiling widely.

" Hmm ok. Can we go to a playground?" James smiled softly.

" Sure Soph," James picked up Sophie placing her on his hip. The four exited the bathroom. Logan stuffed his phone in his back pocket and a few band-aids in case someone falls.

" Where are you two going?" Kendall asked as he fixed his clean shirt.

" Playground. Wanna come?" Logan replied. Kendall shake his head in reply.

" I'm going to head out to the mall or something."

" Ok. Bye we'll be back later," James said. " Libby and Sophie can you say good-bye to Kendall?" Libby and Sophie looked over to Kendall and smiled.

" Bye Kendall!" They both said, waving their hands at Kendall. The four made their way to James' car.

James always kept booster seats for the girls in his car, being a big brother meant always being prepared for the unexpected. He loaded the girls into their boosters and drove to the park, rolling his eyes when the girls forced them to listen to kid's music. He and Logan preferred to listen to classic rock in the car. If he got custody of the girls, someone was gonna have to give.

The girls were on the Merry-Go-Round almost before James could shut the car door behind Sophie, spinning round and round and screaming for Logan to come join them. Logan smiled and joined them , laughing as they convinced James to push the Merry-Go-Round and make it spin. After 10 minutes on it, the girl's screaming in enjoyement the whole time, Logan finally let out a shrill shout. "James, let me off, I'm gonna- I'm gonna-" Logan broke off as James stopped the ride and the girls darted as fast they could away, Sophie hiding behind James, as Logan projectile vomited. James knelt down next to him, rubbing Logan's back as he dry heaved. James had known that Logan couldn't handle too long on the thing, he got dizzy just looking at the teacups at Disneyland.

After a few minutes- and telling Libby to stay away from the mess twice- James finally spoke up "You okay, babe?" he asked, as Logan stood up.

"I'm fine now. I'm going to go sit for a while, that okay?" Logan asked.

"Of course. " James said with a smile. "Girls, be good, I'm going to sit with Logan on this bench for a while"

Logna sat down. "I should have known I'd loose it" he said weakly, putting his head on James's shoulder. "Why did I do that?"

"No one can resist the power of Sophie and Libby. Last week they got Carlos to give them the last 2 corndogs, remember?" James pointed out. The two sat in silence for a while, watching the twins run around the park, screaming in delight.

"I think I'm good now" Logan said. "Do you wanna go on the swings?" he asked.

James nodded, and stood up, grabbing Logan's hand and dragging him across the park, laughing. They had come here on their first date, since "getting to know you" had happened when they were five and all and they had hung out on the swing for hours, just talking about- well everything.

James sat down on the swing but before he could start pumping his legs, he found a weight on his knees and a blonde head on his lap. "It turns out I sat down underneath Libby" he said with a grin.

Logan laughed. "Really? Because I sat down under Sophie" He said. James looked over, and watched as Logan adeptly pushed off from the ground and he and Sophie swung back and forth, Sophie squeeling in delight.

"Logan, please don't puke on me!" Sophie shouted as they swung back. Logan and James laughed as James followed his boyfriend's motions, Libby's squeels joining her sister. James smiled, something about his little sister's being happy just made him happy.

* * *

They got home at lunch time, just as Carlos finished 4 sandwhiches, since Logan had called and asked him to make them something. Carlos laughed when he saw his two bandmates. "What, did James make you guys go get mud baths or something?" he asked.

"Shut it, just feed the girls while we go shower" Logan mumbled "They threw mud at us" he moaned, stomping into the bathroom, grumbling. Soon, the water turned on and a relieved sigh sounded from the bathroom.

James rolled his eyes. "Okay, girls, go eat so you can go take your naps"

"I thought they didn't take naps?" Carlos said as the girls scrambled up the chairs.

"They don't because they don't like them. Which is why they have to take one, I asked them four times not to throw mud, besides it being a rule, and my shirt is ruined." James said, sitting down next to Sophie. Carlos sat down next to Olivia, his own sandwhich already shoved into his mouth. "It's called time out, more." James explained. "But they should sleep, we have to be at the studio till 8, which means they won't be in bed till 9" he said, eyes widening as a slice of bologna collided with Carlos's face. "Olivia Danielle!"

"I hate bologna" Libby said stubbornly. "Fifi does too" She said as Sophie threw her sandwhich as James.

"Sophie Grace!" James warned. "You two are such trouble sometimes." He complained. "Just…go take naps, if you go to sleep like good girls, I'll get you McDonald's on the way to work" he sighed. "Go on," he scolded.

Olivia ran over to her duffle bag, but Sophie only stood, tugging on James's shirt sleeve. "I'm sorry James" she said softly, eyes slightly watering. James bit his lip, Sophie hated when she got in trouble and he hated it when they got upset, and in a matter of minutes, unless he acted fast, he was going to break and let them go bungee jumping or paint Logan's cat pink. He glanced over at Carlos, who mouthed "be strong"

He stood up and pushed his chair away, kneeling down next to her. "It's okay, Sophie." He said, smiling. "You do need to nap though, it's been a long day already. " He turned around. "Libby, don't throw your clothes around please." He requested. "Come on, let's go upstairs." He said, lifting her up and carrying her up stairs, grabbing Libby and pulling up as well as he passed.

He dropped them onto the bed and smiled as they crawled in. "Okay, now- let's just go to sleep and be quiet, I think Kendall or Katie is upstairs and if they hear anything you have to eat a bologna sandwich so just go to sleep and don't goof off" he said, pulling the sheet over them. "I'm watching you" he said, pointing his fingers at his eyes and then at them and then back at his eyes repeatedly, getting giggles out of the still sad Sophie and the glaring Libby.

He walked down stairs as Logan walked out. "Borrow something of Carlos's, the girls are asleep" James said. "and can you go find Kendall or Katie and tell them to keep an ear out for if the girls are being noisy?"

Logan nodded. "Okay. Whatever. Why didn't they eat?"

"Libby through bologna at Carlos and Sophie through her sandwich at me, so I sent them to bed. I bribed them with McDonalds, mainly to avoid another Sophie-sized meltdown"

Logan nodded. "ah, Okay. Go shower, you look like you just mucked out a horse stall and fell" he said with a laugh.

* * *

That night, after a long rehearhal, Gustavo yelling at them and Logan getting punched by Libby in the crotch twice, Kendall and Carlos carried the girls in, since James had Logan in his arms. They dumped all three on the bed, and then Kendall and Carlos left, giggling about something that happened last night, something about Carlos and a condom. James rolled his eyes and pulled his sweaty clothes off, and put on a pair of pajama bottoms, before waking Logan up and sending him to brush his teeth. Mama Knight- or Katie-had moved the girls stuff into the room, and so James quickly pulled pajamas onto them and then slipped into bed with them, smiling as Sophie curled into him and opened her eyes, blinking groggily.

"James?" she said sleepily.

"Yeah, baby doll?" ever since the girls had been old enough to know their own named and respond, Sophie had been baby doll, angel and on the rare occasion, sunshine, while Olivia had always been Libby, Squirt- and in Carlos's case, Jelly Belly after an incident when she was 2 where she had eaten Carlos's entire bag of jelly beans.

"Do you love me?"

"Yeah, of course"

"More than Logie?"

"I love you in a different way than I love Logan" James explained. "I love Logan like- Beauty and the Beast, but I love you like- like- like you and Libby love each other. It's not the same"

"Are you gonna marry Logan one day?"

"Maybe, I want to." Why was he talking about this with a four year old?

"I like Logan, he's nice and makes yummy cookies. But I like Carlos because he's funny and plays with us. And I like Kendall because he sings good and he makes funny faces, and one time, on the playground, he made this boy stop pushing me. And I like you because you do all those things better than them, and you're my brother, so Libby says I have to love you more" Sophie explained, sitting up. "But that's okay, because I do love you"

"That's exactly why I like all of them" James said with a smile. "and I love you more than I love Kendall and Carlos, now go to sleep, silly"

Sophie yawned. "I love you, Jamie" she said, snuggingly her head into his chest and then drifting off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Okay, this is going to be a four shot most likely, dealing with the other two days and the final chapter will up for voting….

So I'm going to go to sleep now…:)


	2. The Fireman Incident

**Chapter 2: The Fireman Incident

* * *

**

"James!" Logan swept into the room, carrying Libby on his hip. James was sitting in their room, Sophie in his lap, reading her a book. James looked up from the book and smiled brightly as James. "Just thought I'd let Sophie know that Looney Toons is on" Logan said. Sophie jumped up and clapped.

"Yay!" Logan put Libby down and Sophie grabbed her twin's hand and dragged her down into the living room. James stood up to follow them, not really wanting one of the others to have to be in charge of the girls for very long, when Logan grabbed his arm and pulled James to him. James stopped and smiled.

"What?" James asked softly.

"Carlos and Kendall are going to watch the girls during the program, we haven't had any down time since they got here." Logan pleaded. "Come on" he pulled James over to the bed and pulling James down, locking their lips together.

Meanwhile, Carlos and Kendall were standing in the living room, having a spat. "Kendall, we HAVE to watch them, they're 4, they could blow the Palmwoods up! I mean, I'm 20 and I almost do that!" Carlos protested. "We can't go make out right now!"

Kendall gave him a look. "They're glued to the TV, we can go for like 10 minutes!" He argued. "Come on, if you don't I'll be sad" he begged. Carlos stared at him for a few minutes softly and then sighed.

"Fine" he groaned, letting Kendall drag him upstairs.

20 minutes later, James sat up, sweaty and hair messed up, completely naked. "Do you here someone at the door?" he asked, slightly breathless. Logan sat up too, listening.

"Yeah. Why aren't Kendall and Carlos-" Logan broke off as from next door the other two's bed could be heard creaking. "Oh, those little whores." He mumbled. "Go get the door, make sure it's not someone coming to tell us that Olivia and Sophie are running naked down by the pool or something, I'm going to go forcibly rip Kendall and Carlos apart. And then make Kendall a girl" Logan announced.

James snorted as he climbed out of bed, grabbing his bathrobe and heading downstairs. The girls were sitting angelically, watching tv with heavy eyes. James tightened the robe and opened the door. Standing there was a fireman was a concerned look on his face. "Can I help you?" James asked, confused.

"Sir, did you call 911 to report a fire?" the man asked.

"No, no fire here" James said, confused. "I've been upstairs with uh-well, no one called 911" James covered.

"We got a call from this apartment. Do you have small children in the home?"

"My four year old sisters" James said.

"Has someone been watching them while you were upstairs not calling 911?"

"My roommates, but they aren't-ohhhh- Olivia Danielle, Sophie Grace, get over here!" James called. Sophie came running over and hugged James's leg, while Olivia followed sheepishly behind her, a guilty look on her face. "Did one of you call 911?" James asked seriously.

Sophie shook her head. "Mommy gives us a timeout if we do that." So apparently this was a recurring theme. "I don't like getting timeouts, not during Looney Toons!" She announced before turning the fireman. "Do you drive a big truck and it's red and pees?"

"Sure I do, kid, sure I do" The fireman said, trying not laugh.

Sophie turned back to James. "Will you hold me Jamesey?" she asked, reaching her arms up. James smiled and reached down, picking her up. "Libby had a phone earlier" she informed him. "but she hanged up"

"Olivia-"

"I didn't tell them come here!" Libby protested.

"Olivia, you know better" James scolded. "Go uh-Sophie, go find Logan and-" he winced as Kendall let out a shout of pain from upstairs. "Tell him to be nice" He said, putting Sophie down. Sophie ran off upstairs, shouting for Logan to be nice because James said so. James scooped Libby up, knowing she'd scamper off somewhere and hide if he didn't. "I'm sorry, she didn't know" he said. "We're still getting used to having them around"

The fireman stared at James harshly for a few seconds and then glanced at Libby, who's eyes were watering and his gaze softened. "Okay, just don't let it happen again or we'll have to give you a fine "

James nodded. "Libby, tell the nice man sorry and you won't do it again"

Libby jammed her thumb in her mouth. "I sowry" she said around it, putting her head on Jamess' shoulder. He knew what she doing, trying to be as cute as possible and not get in trouble and he smiled, shutting the door as the man left.

"Olivia, that was wrong, " James scolded. "Sophie said Mom gives timeouts for tha?" he knew she did, he and Carlos and Kendall had landed themselves in timeouts for that probably 50 times, usually while Logan watched with amusement. Libby nodded. "Okay, well, you're probably better at this than I am, why don't you go sit on that chair over there" he pointed at a chair that Kendall had used to reach something "and I'll tell you when you can get up" he said. Libby nodded and scamped off to the chair. James walked over to the fridge, and when he opened it, instantly regretted not telling Libby to be quiet.

"Are you gonna drink a beer?" Libby asked bluntly.

James turned around, water bottle in hand. "No, I'm not old enough"

"Andy likes beer and he's funny when he has it. One time he danced into the pool" Libby informed him as he took a sip of water. James couldn't help it, he busted out laughing because this did sound like his dolt of an older brother. James shook his head and wagged a finger at her.

"Quiet, little girl." He said. He moved into the living room as Logan and Kendall came down stairs, argueing. "Oh, what now?"

"Logan tried to make it impossible for me to ever choose to have kids!" Kendall announced. "He had a knife and everything!"

James sighed. "Olivia, you can go, the adults need to talk, go see if Carlos wants to play." He said softly. Olivia ran off, the words Little Pet Shop echoing through the apartment as she ran. James glanced at them. "Logan- keep your doctor skills to yourself. Kendall- keep all parts of your body that Logan might be tempted to cut off, in your pants and out of his reach when he's around. And Logan, if you ever-" he broke off as Sophie came stomping downstairs and tugged on his leg. "Yes?"

"I'm mad at you!" She announced. "Libby didn't even get in trouble, but Mommy took away my dollie when I did it!"

"I'll buy you three new dollies" James offered.

"Okay" Sophie skipped off again. James shook his head.

Kendall laughed. "If you get custody of them, we're in for a wild journey" he snorted.

Logan shook his head. "So who was at the door?"

James sighed. "Libby called 911 for no reason" he said softly. "It was a fireman."

Logan nodded. "Silly Libby"

* * *

"Okay girls, you can get one thing for a snack here" Logan told them, stopping at the candy aisle. Libby nodded and ran off towards the chocolate, and Logan followed her, not noticing Sophie running towards the lunch meat aisle.

James, meanwhile, was standing on the other side of the lunch meat aisle, where the chips were, trying to decide which bag of individual chips to get for the girl and Carlos. He heard the pitter patter of feet and turned around, watching with amusment as he watched his little sister grab a small unsliced ham from the display and go running back to where Logan was. He decided to follow her and as he caught up to her, she was at Logan's side. "I'll take this!" she said happily.

James watched Logan turn around, and look down. The smaller man put his hand over his mouth, trying to keep from laughing and tugged the ham out of her hand. "Sweetie, I said a snack. We can get this, but go pick something else out" he said with a laugh. James walked over as Logan dropped the ham into the car."James, that was adorable"

"I know, wasn't it?" James laughed "Now, how do we break it to her that she's jewish and shouldn't be eating that?"

"I don't know, I don't know" Logan shook his head.

They continued to shop for a few minutes more and then checked out. Logan drove home, noticing that all thee Diamond's were about to drop. By the time that Logan got home, the girls were asleep. He had been against bringing them at all, but after the mornings incident, James didn't trust Kendall, so they had no choice. Logan tapped James's shoulder as his boyfriend was starting to snore slightly and James woke up with a start. "James, the girls fell asleep, you need to carry them upstairs, I'll get the groceries. Kendall said he was going to set up their bed while we were gone so hopefully we can dump them on that. " Logan explained. James nodded and opened his door, going around to the side and unbuckling Sophie's seat and lifting her out. Logan eased Libby out of her seat and gave her to James, who held each sleeping toddler awkwardly on his hip. and clicked the car locked, and the two carried the girls into the lobby, where they ran into Camille and Jo, who were talking in the lobby. As far as Logan knew, Jo and Camille were in a on again- off again thing, but he wasn't sure. Camille bounced up upon seeing them and bounced over.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked.

"The twins fell asleep, so we're carrying them upstairs" Logan said. "If you want to help, you can take some of these groceries from me, I'm about to collapse."

Camille smiled and took some of them, as Jo came over. "Here, James, give me one of the girls, you can't carry both of them" Jo told him. James let her take Sophie and the four of them walked upstairs. Jo put Sophie down on the couch and after Camille dropped the groceries on the counter, the two left, Camille saying something about cute kids and wanting to have little sibling. James smiled as Jo told Camille something about adopting kids in the future.

Kendall came down stairs. "Hey, we go their beds set up Katie's room, Katie said she wanted them in there. Something about them needing female company or they'll turn out weird or something. Since they're so small, we put one bed in Katie's room and one in yours, so they can choose where they want to sleep- or they can just sleep there" he said. "By the way, keep it down if you're upstairs, I accidently dropped a hammer on Carlos's foot and there were tears involved and he's lying down and not in a good mood. I'm going to go up and check on him."

"Kendall, you have putting the groceries away duty this week" Logan reminded him, going over to the couch and lifting up Sophie. "I'll check on Carlos and make sure his foot isn't broken when I get them in bed." He said, walking up the stairs. He carried Sophie down the hall, into their room and walked out a few seconds later, without Sophie. "James, you look exhausted, you should take a nap, I'll come join you when I'm done with Carlos" He called, before turning and walking back down the hall to presumably check on Carlos.

James yawned. "Nap sounds nice" he muttered, heading towards the stairs. He carried Libby up the stairs and kicked open his bedroom door, putting her on the new bed on the wall where his and Logan's dresser had been, next to Sophie, and pulled sky blue covers over his sisters, bending down and kissing each of their heads. Kendall and Carlos had moved the dresser into their closet, which Logan had been suggesting for over 2 years. He moved into the closet, grabbing a pair of gray sweatpants out of one of the messier drawers, Logan owning the organized ones. He stripped and pulled on the sweatpants, before leaving his closet and crawling into bed. Logan came in a few minutes later, holding his arm. "What happened?" James asked softly as Logan walked into the closet.

"Carlos kicked me in the arm" Logan said when he walked out, in his own pair of sweatpants. He climbed into bed next to James. James leaned over and looked at it.

"So I'm guessing the foot isn't broken?" James asked with a laugh.

Logan shook his head. "Just bruised badly" he said. "I told Kendall to get him some ice to put on it and told Carlos not to be a poor sport about it." He said, lying down. James flopped back down onto the bed as well and lay there for a couple minutes, sitting up when Logan tugged on his arm. "Come here, we share a bed for a reason" he said. James sighed and snuggled up to Logan, which was an awkard position, being bigger than Logan and all, but Logan got like sometimes, all dominant and Kendall like. Those were the times when James, who had never been the dominant one in the relationship, actually got to snuggle with Logan, rather than hold Logan. As awkward as it was, James scooted down in the bed and put his head on Logan's chest.

"You're not tired, are you Logie?"

"I wans't up at 6 am this morning playing with the troublemint twins." Logan said. "I like watching you sleep anyways" he said softly, an arm around James. James looked up at him and smilled. "You work too hard, if the girls wake up, I'll turn the TV on in here or something" Logan assured him. "I can take care of them too, and if you're planning on getting custody of them, you need to be able to trust me and probably Mama Knight with them, no one ever takes care of one kid alone, let alone 2."

James nodded. "I know. I just love them so much. I don't want another incident."

"It's under control" Logan assured him. "Just go to sleep, they'll still be here when you wake up"

James nodded and closed his eyes. "I love you Logan"

"I love you James. and if anyone can take of these two, it's you. You'd be the best dad in the world" Logan whispred as James drifted off. When James's breathing slowed and a light snore filled the room, Logan sighed. "and it kills me that I can't make you one"

* * *

A/n: okay, this took forever to update. I'll probably do another chapter for this day, and then one for the day after that. And make sure to go vote for the last chapter, options are up, so go have fun! I need to get some sleep now, so…yeah….


	3. One Step Closer

**Chapter 3: One Step Closer**

* * *

"James, that's not gonna work" Logan informed his boyfriend, folding his arms, standing over the handsome man's prone form. "You're not dead, stop playing dead. What kind of example are you setting for the girls. You know, if you get custody, you're going to have to get them out of bed for school, and if they learn to do this, it's going to be like getting Carlos out of a hot dog shop without him eating anything"

James moaned. "But the bed feels so good"

Logan sighed. "You can sleep tonight. Come on, let's go do something with the girls. Plus, I want to talk to you. It's lunch time, why don't we go get the girls McDonalds so they can play and we can talk"

"Will you buy me a coffee?" James asked, cracking one eye open. "I now know why my mom never stopped making it with me and Andrew."

Logan laughed. "If McDonald's still sells coffee at lunch time, I will. Come on, before the girls eat Carlos for lunch or something. Kendall could possibly object to that. Ezcept while you've been asleep, they had a fight about something and Carlos says he's not speaking to Kendall until Kendall stops doing something and I just- Libby was already in my arms sobbing because she had a nightmare about Elmo or something and I just couldn't moderate or pay attention"

"Libby had a nightmare about Elmo?" James asked, sitting up. "How long ago was this and why wasn't I woken up?"

"Aparently Elmo ate you" Logan shrugged. "and you can't always be there for them, Jamie, no matter how bad you want to. I think, before you do this, you and I really need to talk about your expectations of yourself and of me and I know you're planning on telling your parents when they come tomorrow, so realistically, we need to talk today before I'm going to agree to this."

James blinked. "Okay? What expectations"

"We can talk at lunch. Do you want time to make yourself pretty or do you want to just throw a baseball cap on and a shirt and a jacket on and go?" Logan asked.

James shrugged. "The girls are hungry?"

"Yeah"

"Just give me a minute to put on some better clothes and mess with my hair a bit." James said, standing up. "Where are the girls?" he asked, stopping at the closet.

"Downstairs with Katie" Logan said. "I'm going to go get them in shoes and jackets." He stopped at the door, watching James. "Are you mad at me?"

James shook his head. "Frustrated with you" he admitted. "a bit confused. And wondering what on earth you need to talk to me"

"Why are you frustrated?" Logan asked, confused.

"Because I feel like you're not going to agree to help me with them if you don't like all the answers I give you. and I feel like you feel like we're having communication issues or something."

"No, no. I just want to make sure you understand what you're getting yourself in to and that you understand what parenting actually is" Logan said. He retreated back into the room, leaning up to kiss James's cheek. "I understand that you need to get them away from your parents and Andrew and I'm not going to stop to you. It's just- before I can agree to help you, I need you to understand. It's more about you and your health than them. They'll have six consistant people in their lives and more love than they need, but I want to make sure you're prepared" he explained. He kissed James gently. "Get dressed, we'll talk more in a while" Logan said softly. He knew that it was best for the girls to be with him and James, but there were more issues than just a lawyer and a custody battle than he knew his boyfriend wasn't thinking of. Like, the fact that it might be better for James and Logan to get their own apartment if this was long term. James was just set on getting the girls out, and while Logan agreed it needed to happen, James needed to be more prepared than he was, or the girls would end up in foster care.

* * *

James picked at his salad, staring anxiously over at Logan, was sorting out the girls's meals. James couldn't help but smile watching Logan with the girls, he didn't even notice how adorable he was with them. He couldn't help but imagine them with their own kids, Sophie and Libby around to adore their little nieces and nephews, Logan cutting up their own children's food, himself holding a baby. He was secretly jealous of girls, who would have biological children with their boyfriends- who could marry their boyfriends. It seemed hardly fair, that he knew he wanted to have a family with the man who currently had Libby in his lap, reading her the book that had come with her meal, as Sophie stared up at him with her big brown eyes. She had always adored Logan, something James felt sure she has picked up from his feelings for Logan.

James couldn't imagine life without adorable little Logan, who people just assumed would be the more feminine one in their relationship because of size, but was really the more dominant one. James could be a pain in the ass at times and liked to be in the spotlight and in charge all the time, but something in him loved the feeling of Logan's arm around his shoulder (even if he had to slouch to make it happen), a part of him needed to have Logan hold him. Probably part of it was that Logan usually gave James most of his attention and – James realized as Logan looked up and smiled at him-Logan looked at James like James was his own personal sunshine. James knew he meant everything to Logan, who had arguably given up the most for James's dream; Kendall had never had a guarantee he'd play for the Minnesota Wild, Carlos's dream of being Meteor Man was unrealistic and impossible, but Logan's dream of becoming a doctor had not only been attainable, but it had been likely to happen. Logan had given up his family, who couldn't afford to come visit him, even if he paid for it, they worked all the time, and Logan had given up his dream. Logan, James decided, had always loved James enough to do that. He had seen something wonderful in James and had ensured that James's dream came true. And now, he was going to make this dream of saving Libby and Sophie come true and James couldn't picture anyone who might adore James more than Logan did.

Logan smiled as Libby got out of his lap and into her own seat. They were sitting at a little table directly next to them, but not with them, so they could talk. Logan stood up and walked back over to James. "Hey, you" he said with a grin. "What are you up to?" he asked as he snitched a tomato from James's salad, knowing James hated them and wouldn't mind.

"Just thinking about how much I love you. and how much you love me" James said, returning the favor and snitching one of Logan's fries. "and how special I must be to have gotten your heart"

Logan smiled. "You always sell yourself short. Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about you getting custody of Libby and Sophie" Logan said softly, taking his burger apart and then reassembling it. Logan always did that, he claimed he wanted to make sure everything was okay with it. "Are you really sure you want to do this?" He asked. "Do you know the responsibilities? James, the tiredness, everything, if you get custody of them , it's not going to go away. We'll have to feed them, clothe them, take care of them when they're sick, and the part I know you'll struggle with- discipline. Or else they'll end up like spoiled brats. That means saying no to them once in a while, time outs for real. It's a lot of work, and you'll want to do it all yourself. You cant be so protective of them if we get custody of them"

James nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right" he said. "But I am ready for it, and I know you are. I have to be, I am a big brother and big brothers always protect their baby sisters, no matter what, even when it's their parents who are causing their sisters problems. I'm 20- you're almost 21. I know we can handle this"

Logan nodded. "And what about living? I think we should try and get another apartment for us and the girls. We can't expect Katie to deal with two little girls in her room, she's 15. And I guess it would be nice to be on our own, if we're going to have a family" it was unspoken knowledge that Logan and James would probably end up married when California finally allowed it. In most ways, Logan at least, didn't care about what California said. He loved James and James loved him- scratched that, he ADORED James. Logan considered James to be the most beautiful being on the entire planet and he didn't know what he'd do without James in his life. Logan, being intuitive, also knew that the right to marry was probably going to be given to them any day now, as more and more people agreed that gay people had every right to marry the person they loved.

James nodded. "That sounds nice" he said. "A place to get away from Kendall and Carlos being horny all the time and then trying to kill each other" he said with a smile. He picked at his salad. "Is that it?"

Logan smiled. "Yeah. Just, please promise me you'll let me help you with them and not flip out if I have them, please?"

"I promise"

Logan smiled. "Then I'll call Gustavo's lawyer today and see what I can get done" he said with a smile. "I love you. Hey, do you want to take the girls to the park instead of here to play? It's cleaner"

James nodded. "Sure" he said with a smile. "You're good with them, you know" He said with a smile. "You look good with a kid in your arms" he grinned.

Logan smiled. "You're the best with them, babe. I'm still not convinced that you aren't their real father." He teased.

James smiled. "I feel like I'm their dad sometimes. I'd be a better dad than my dad would be" he said stubbornly. Logan didn't doubt that this was true, James wouold be a wonderful father.

After a while, James and Logan packed up and took the girls to the park. The girls made a beeline for the jungle gym, and Logan took James's hand and led him over to the swings. They swung back and forth, talking about life and laughing as Sophie ran up to a lady with a dog, saw how big the dog really was, and ran back over to Libby, cowering behind her braver twin. Logan turned to James. "I think they've learned adorable and dramatics from you" he said with a smile. "James, do you think that we'll be together 20 years from now?"

James turned to look at him. "I think we'll be together 60 years from now" he said. "I think we'll be together till we die" he said seriously. "I have every intention of dying in your arms."

Logan smiled. "You're funny. I'll probably die first."

"I can't live without you Logan, most likely we'll end up dying together or something"

Logan laughed. "Well, that's romantic in a morbid way, but not likely. I don't want to think about us dying. Not yet anyways. I'd rather think about us getting married."

James laughed. "but we can't yet" he protested.

Logan stuck a hand in his pocket. "There's no law saying we can't get engaged." He reminded him.

"You're sounding like you want to get engaged" James laughed, turning around to stare at Logan, and then stopping as he saw what was in Logan's hand. "Logan, is that-"

"You're right. I do want to get engaged. I want something more binding than just dating. I want the promise that when we're legally allowed to get married, that you will marry me. I know if might not mean much to you because you don't think we'll ever be able to get married, but I know one day, even if we have to move to another country, we'll be able to. And= at least think about it. I've wanted to be married to you for as long as I can remember and you agreeing would mean the world to me"

James reached over and took the box from Logan, opening up. "How long have you had this?"

"6 months. I've been carrying it around hoping that I'd find the right time. I thought this was the right time- "

James pulled the ring from the box and slipped it on. "It was" he said with a smile. "It would have been the right time 6 months ago." James smiled. He couldn't wait to tell Kendall and Carlos- and some of Kendall's curious glances were now explained. His smiled down at the ring. They were one step closer to being a real family. Now all he had to do was get his little girls away from his crazy parents.

* * *

A/N: Yeah. I don't know. 2 more chapters till this is done. gah, I'm tired


	4. Not Going To Back Down

**Chapter 4: Not Going to Back Down**

"But Jamie, I want to stay here with you!" Sophie argued, putting her tiny hands on her hips and glaring at her brother. James sighed. While Libby was fairly stubborn most of the time, she was easy to sway after a while. When Sophie was set on something regardless of how anyone else felt, it was Sophie's way or no way at all. Luckily, she didn't get stubborn often. Usually, Sophie was a follower, and Libby was a leader. Of course, Sophie was the sole follower with 3 siblings with more dominant personalities. Things often got ugly between James and Andrew, and James found himself thanking the good Lord above, that Libby and Sophie were so much younger because he could only imagine how ugly things would get if Libby had grown up closer in age to James and Andrew.

"I know sweetie, and I'm going to work that out with Mommy and Daddy, but you might have to go back home for a few days." James said softly. "and I can't promise I'll come visit because Mr. Gustavo might not want me to, and Mommy and Daddy might not be happy with me when I ask to keep you and Libby- Libby, please come out of the bathroom and come help me pack up your things." James called. "Sophie, go find Logan and ask him to gather up all your books and other movies and toys, okay baby?"

Sophie nodded and then pointed at James's right hand. "Your ring is prettyful, can I wear it? Mommy let's me wear her rings"

James sighed. "Sorry, sweetie. This ring is special, I can't take it off." He said softly.

Sophie gasped. "Is it what makes you so pretty? Andrew says you're so pretty that he's our only brother. Is it a magic ring?"

James laughed. "No. I'm your brother, though Soph. It means that I'm going to marry Logan one day."

"When?"

"It's complicated, Sophie. The government here in California won't let people like Logan and I get married, but one day they will and when they do, Logan and I will get married"

"Why don't they let you? Is it because you're Jewish?" Sophie asked. "Andrew told me about this time when they were- pressuring- the Jews and making them be dead. And something about camping"

"Oh did he now?" James said, gritting his teeth. The holocaust, while important, was NOT something Andrew needed to tell Sophie and Libby about yet. They were too young to understand. If they were his kids- when they were his kids- he would have made sure they knew about it but not about the murders and concentration camps. He made a mental note to beat the snot out of Andrew the next time he saw the prick. "Did it scare you, sweetie?" he asked, concerned.

"Kind of" Sophie looked up at him. "But I'm okay now" she said with a smile. "I love you, Jamesey" she told him. "You promise you won't let Mommy and Daddy hurt me and Libby?"

"Come again?" James blinked. "Do they hurt you?" he asked, concerned, as Libby finally came out of the bathroom.

"Daddy yells at me a lot" Libby told James, "He called me a dumb girl"

"When?" James asked softly, pulling both little girls into his lap. Libby put her head on his shoulder and Sophie wrapped tiny arms around his neck.

"Right before Andrew took us. " Libby said softly. "He also threw Mr. Bubbles away." She said sadly.

"And Mrs. Bubbles" Sophie exclaimed. Mr. and Mrs. Bubbles was a stuffed fish that James had given each girl for their 2nd birthday. He had never understood their names, but thought it was cute. "He says we're too big for The Bubbles. But I still love them…" she trailed off, sadly. "Mommy slapped Libby for slapping me once" she said sadly.

"Please don't make us go back there" Libby pleaded.

James sighed. "Logan! Kendall! Carlos!" He shouted, standing up. He put the girls down. "Girls, go tell Katie I said if she keeps an eye on you, I'll give her 30 bucks" he said softly. The girls nodded and ran out, calling for Katie, nearly tacking Carlos and Logan down as they walked into the room, followed by Kendall.

Logan stopped. "James, what's wrong?" he asked softly, immedietly noting that James was upset.

"I'm going to come unglued!" James said tensely. "Sophie and Libby were just telling me that my parents yell at them all the time and my mom hit Libby once. I am seriously going to come unglued all over one of them." He said angrily.

Logan grabbed James's arm. "If you do, you'll be the one in trouble. What we're GOING to do, is talk calmly and simply inform your parents that Sophie and Libby are NOT leaving this apartment, and we have the legal team to back it up" he said.

Kendall nodded. "and what you need to do is calm down, dramatics won't help at all" he said. "but you're right, we can't let them leave, not with those people. James, just be calm. Carlos and I will take the girls somewhere so your parents can't take them right away, okay? And Logan has the legal papers."

"and you can't go insane on them, you need to be the better person" Carlos added, folding his arms.

James nodded. "I know, but-how could you hurt a child? Kendall, why would anyone want to?" he shook his head. "I'm- how could they not care that they're hurting two little girls?" James sighed, relaxing only slightly as Logan wrapped his arms around James's waist. "I hate them so much"

Logan sighed and snuggled James closer. "James- you need to calm down sweetie. They're going to be here in four minutes, you need to just calm down and relax." He said slowly. "Carlos, go find the girls and get them up here, and don't let them leave this room for any reason, for as long as you can. Kendall, go run down and drive somewhere, we'll tell them that you took the girls somewhere" Logan said. "James, let's go down stairs and relax till they get here. There's not enough time to take the girls somewhere."

Kendall nodded and Carlos ran down the stairs, screaming for the girls to come upstairs. Logan kept his arms wrapped firmly around James and led him down the stairs. The couple sat close together on the couch, until finally, there was a knock on the door. Logan quickly stood up, and kissed James lightly, and then went for the door.

He opened it up. "Hello, Mr and Mrs. Diamond" he said coolly. "Don't even bother" he said darkly as they opened their mouths to tell him to call him by their first names. "Hey, Challen!" he said with a grin as Kendall's mother walked by on her way to gym, most likely. He grinned to himself as he saw his future in laws exchange dirty looks. She smiled and then left, shaking her head.

"Where are the girls and James?" James's mom asked

"Kendall took the girls to the park and James is over there on the couch- how could you miss that?" Logan asked.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't see my orange son because he blends in with the orange couch" James's dad said, sounding annoyed.

James stood up. "Hey, I haven't been orange since I was 15!" he protested loudly. Logan sighed and tugged James down onto the couch.

"Focus"

"Right. Mom, Dad, we need to talk" James said cooly. "Please, sit down"

They did, staring at their son awkwardly. "That's quite a ring there" James's dad pointed out, noticing the ring on James's finger.

James smiled. "Thanks. Logan-uh- do you want to tell them?"

Logan smiled, and reached over, grabbing James's hand. "I proposed to him yesterday. We're engaged." Logan said happily. He rubbed James's knuckles with his thumb. "We're very happy. I know you haven't always agreed with who James is, but I hope you can look past that and accept us"

"Except you might not need to" James cleared his throat. "Mom-Dad-uh- okay, I'm just going to be blunt here. I'm suing you for custody of Sophie and Libby." He reached under a pillow and pulled out all the legal paperwork. "and I'm not letting the girls leave with you. Not after what I've heard. I'm their big brother and it's my duty to protect them, especially when the people in their lives are abusing them verbally."

"You don't know we-" James's mom spoke up.

"Four year olds are brutally honest, Mom. Sophie cried last night because she didn't want to go back. They told us everything. Not only what you did, but what Andrew has done too." James sighed. "I'd get custody of those girls in about 5 seconds. I'm a more stable home, I don't run off to Hawaii for the weekend and abandon them. I don't HIT them."

"You can't prove that" James's dad argued.

"Like I said, four years olds are brutally honest, and especially these 2 are." James stood up. "I'm not backing down, and you forget I have the legal team to back me up"

" Stop! James you are not getting custody of them. We are their biological parents. You are just watching them, alright. Libby and Sophie are our children." Anger flashed in James' eyes as his fist clenched at his father's words.

" I'm taking care of them, a hell lot better than you two. How could you hit a child? It's disgusting. They are my sisters I'm their protector now." James said stubbornly. "I can provide for them better and afford them better and I'll treat them better. They WANT me"

:"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" James's dad roared, fist colliding with James's face. Logan shouted in horror, dove for James's dad and pulled him away from James.

Logan sighed. "That is enough! Enough!" he shouted. He grabbed James's dad by the shirt. "You are not going to come into my house and hurt my fiancé, and your wife will not ever hurt Libby and Sophie again. Get the hell out, we'll see you in court in 2 weeks." Logan announced. "and the girls are staying with us, and don't think that we won't call the cops on" he said angrily. James, sitting on the couch, holding his nose, had never seen Logan so angry in his entire life. This was a Kendall-like anger, or Gustavo- James was pretty sure Logan might have steam pouring out of his ears.

Logan herded James's parents out into the hall, slammed the door, and then sat down next to James. "Let me see it" he said gently. He touched it gingerly. "It's not broken" Logan offered.

"You were mad…" James said, slightly shocked.

"Well, yeah, someone hurt my family. I'm always going to defend you and the girls" Logan said sadly. "It's just not gonna happen" Logan sighed. "Come here, I'm going to take pictures of it because you are their child and they did abuse you. It could help." Logan grabbed James's hand. "Libby, Sophie, you and I- we're a family. A weird family, but a family. And I'm going to protect that, just like you." Logan said softly. "I love you"

* * *

A/n: one more chapter. PLEASE REVIEW. People have been getting lax about reviewing again and I can't know how to improve if I don't get told.  
.-


End file.
